


Comforting a Demon

by Totally_Trash



Series: A Collection of Ineffable Husbands [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash
Summary: I apologize for the shitty title- I couldn't think of anything else lmao





	Comforting a Demon

Aziraphale hummed softly to himself. He occasionally did so before he got _really_ into reading. He had sorts of phases of being lost in the words of his books. The first phase was where his attention could easily be caught by sounds around him, movements, etc. The second stage was him being a bit more focused. He could tune out sounds and movements, but he was very easily startled by loud noises. He starts humming at the tail end of the second stage, then the third stage was where he was so engrossed he could hardly be dragged away from his books, even by touches or sounds. Then again, that was usually by his own will. He liked reading.  
  
Crowley had knocked on the bookstore's front door a couple of times, trying to get the angel's attention, but when that didn't work, he let himself in. The angel had his back to Crowley, sitting in an armchair in the main area of his bookshop. Crowley chuckled a bit to himself, creeping up to his beautiful angel and putting his arms around his neck, nose pressing just under his ear. Aziraphale let out a sharp _squeak_ in surprise, jumping slightly, before saying,  
  
"Crowley! How many times have I told you not to do that to me?" He asked.  
  
"Too many to count..." The demon hissed into Aziraphale's neck, tickling him slightly. Azi rolled his eyes but leaned back against the demon, tilting his head back a bit.  
  
"I love you..." Crowley muttered lightly.  
  
"I love you too, dear..." Aziraphale said softly. Crowley let go of the angel's neck, getting up and setting himself across Aziraphale, legs dangling off the edge of the chair with his torso over the angel's lap and his head just over the arm of the chair. Aziraphale reached down and removed his glasses, staring down into the beautiful eyes of his partner, even if the owner hated them. Aziraphale had always loved Crowley's eyes. There was just something special about them. Nobody else had them, they were Crowley's, and nobody would take them away from him.  
  
"Staring much?" The demon hissed. Crowley hated his eyes. Despite Aziraphale's love for them, Crowley hated them. They were good for scaring off humans, but he just hated them. He was never able to pick out why. Perhaps it was because he didn't have them before he fell...  
  
"They're just so pretty," Aziraphale said, stroking over the demon's hair. Crowley looked away from him, tempted to hide his face if it didn't make him look like a five-year-old human caught in a lie. He'd learned a lot about disciplining children when he was Warlock's nanny.  
  
"They're not..." He whispered.  
  
"Well, I think they are. Just like I don't think I look... Attractive at all, you tell me I do. Do you really mean that, Crowley?"  
  
"Of course I do, Angel! I wouldn't lie to you like that..."  
  
"Then believe me when I say your eyes are beautiful. I love you, no snake eyes are going to change that." Crowley winced slightly, a sudden sharp twang of pain running down his spine and coursing through his entire back.  
  
"Are you okay?" The angel asked, voice oozing concern. He knew that sound, he knew it all too well.  
  
"I-I'm fine..." Crowley said, clearly trying not to cry, his back pulsing.  
  
"... It hurts, doesn't it..." Aziraphale said in more a statement than a question. Crowley nodded, letting Aziraphale reach his hand down to Crowley's back to ease his pain. An angel couldn't fully rid a demon of the pain of falling, but Aziraphale was going to do all he could to make it more bearable for the poor demon he loved so much.  
  
"... You can cry if you need to, dear... It'll make you feel so much better..." Aziraphale whispered.  
  
"I just want it to stop..." The demon said, tears in his eyes.  
  
"I know dear, I know, I wish I could make it stop," Aziraphale said, picking Crowley up and cradling him like a baby. Crowley hid his face in Aziraphale's chest, silently crying his heart out. Aziraphale just held him close, nuzzled into the top of his head, just letting Crowley let out his emotions he'd been holding in for God only knows how long.  
  
After a good ten minutes of crying, the demon pulled his head out of Aziraphale's neck, his breathing ragged and shaky.  
  
"Are you okay?" Aziraphale asked softly with a tiny smile. Crowley nodded, taking a couple of deep breaths.  
  
"Thank you, Aziraphale..." He said softly. Aziraphale kissed his cheek, or tried to, anyway, but Crowley turned his head and the kiss landed on Crowley's lips. Neither of them minded, Crowley threw his arms around the angel's neck, pulling his body closer to Aziraphale's. He could never be too close to Aziraphale, never. He just loved his angel so much...  
  
Soon the kiss was broken, and they just sat there together, talking about anything Crowley brought up.


End file.
